


To Soothe The Soul

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the one place that he came for soothing his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Soothe The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in April for a prompt from kalaryx over at ultarkitty's DW journal, in the comment fic and art party post. This fic falls slightly between the various continuities. So its a little hard to tie down to just one since Vector Prime can easily travel between continuities and Maccadam's Old Oil House seems to exist outside the space and time continuum in the wiki.
> 
> Warnings: strongly implied slash, strongly implied intimacy

He was tired as he came out of a warp portal. None of the roaming Cybertronians glanced his way, save for a select few seedy glances that he chose to rightly ignore.

Otherwise no one seemed to care much about his sudden appearance as though he had come here to this very spot before.

Which wasn't all that far from the truth at all. After all this particular area of Cybertron had one of his favorite places to visit. And it was owned by a mech that he was rather comfortable with.

His spark pulsed gently at visiting with his sometimes lover in this particular timeline.

As he entered the Old Oil House, a few of the patrons glanced his way with little interest as the keen bartenders shared knowing glances with each other as quick waiters and waitresses moved between customers.

And as the entertainer sang some unknown song, its chords rolling over his sensitive audios, approaching the bar and was mildly surprised to find his favored energon of choice waiting for him at the bar.

Looking at the already shrugging bartender got him his answer.

"Boss knew you were coming and ordered it for ya."

"Thank you."

The femme bartender cleaning something he couldn't see, was standing nearby only smirked and shook her helm gently, keen optics fixed on him only.

"Boss mech seems to like you well enough and you are apparently good for him. He left a message with me for you that he'll be waiting in your area."

Again he nodded his thanks as he sipped from the drink, his spark pulsing quickly at the thought of seeing him again. As he moved to their special spot, a pair of powerful arms wrapped around him, both hands over the area where his spark resided.

"Been one of those cycles eh?"

"It has."

"Then come let me distract you for a breem or two."


End file.
